Very Hiden: Living Corpse Avatar
|image=Veryhiden_living_corpse.png |kanji=極秘伝・生屍権現 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Goku Hiden: Seishi Gongen |literal english=Very Hiden: Living Corpse Avatar |parent jutsu=Asu's Amalgamation Technique, Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Asu Rashoujin, Shuten Dōji, Garyo Kanakura, Hojo Senryo, Zōu Shì, Hanako Yagami |teams=Sargon |hand signs=Horse, Monkey, Boar, Ox, Boar, Dragon, Tiger, Rat, Serpent, Ox, Clap Hands |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} is a malevolent technique crafted by Asu Rashoujin and it is one that allows a form of immortality by ending the user’s current life but it allows them to use hundreds of souls as an avatar to present themselves in a physical representation. When this technique is activated, the user shall exist in a realm beyond life and death. Not only are their souls in the state of Limbo, but they are also able to peer into this unique state of existence. Akin to the Very Hiden: Nonself Concealing Calamity it is one that has had a pivotal role in the Sargon’s High Council supplemental ninjutsu arsenal. This technique is the invention of an entity whose sole purpose is to establish an eternal kingdom here in the physical world and in the world beyond. Overview This technique’s method is very exclusive but also at the same time extremely perilous. You see, this technique works in unison with Asu's Amalgamation Technique and the Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits. The Amalgamation technique works as a storage facility for the countless souls that Sargon has harvested over the years and the Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits acts as a collector of the fallen souls. Through the force of Dark Chakra (闇のチャクラ, Yami no Chakura) and astral existential energy. Asu is able to create a technique that allows his High Council members to become immortal to an extent. However, to ensure this technique’s activation, the ultimate sacrifice is required. The life of the user. Application However, the user must first be branded with the Pradāśa Seal in order to ensure success. Before applying the seal, Asu must have an area set up properly prior to placing the seal similar to Obito Uchiha's technique. By using a method similar to Five-Seal Barrier, Asu would place his individually marked seals around a certain location to perform the technique thus, enabling the user to die unhindered. Asu then activates a technique specific hand seal that forcefully destroys the body of the user in a ritualistic sacrifice. However not only is the body of the user is needed for the sacrifice, a total of fifty souls (which are stored in the amalgamation) are needed as well as they construct the metaphysical vessel. From here, Asu withdraws the required souls from the amalgamation around the soul of the user. Asu uses it to combine separate souls into one combined organism but bears no characteristics of any soul except for that of the user. When the user is reborn, a grotesque mass of corpses and souls reconstitute their physical form that mirrored their original form before their death. The technique itself takes a few years to prepare but each soul is only able to use it once. Once reformed, the user retains all of their prior memories before their death and they also become physically and spiritually stronger due to the amount of souls they have within them. Their life span is increased by the amount of lifeforce each soul had left before their death. The results of this technique are final and as such, it has been labeled as perhaps the most wicked of kinjutsu. Abilities The user has undergone a change that is philosophical in a sense on each level that encompasses their being. As mentioned before, the user gains a form immortality, a massive increase in chakra and physical energy due to the coalescence of souls, and the user also gains an extreme form of regeneration. This regeneration is so powerful that the user can survive having their physical vessel evaporated and would still be able to regenerate in the physical world. The regeneration affects the amount of souls that the user has, so if the user were to “die” they can simply offer a soul in exchange for absolute regeneration. The user will be able to perform actions that normally require a soul in order to fulfill the effect without giving their own. For all intents and purposes, the user is on a level that surpasses those summoned via Edo Tensei due to the fact that they are simply not composed of ash but of flesh, blood and bone. This allows them to perform techniques that requires a blood sacrifice such as the Summoning Technique and other Curse Techniques. The user is no longer “human” at this point as they have sacrificed their life into maintaining technique. Since attacks on the physical form do little to absolutely no permanent damage, the best work around against the technique as stated by Asu himself is to utilize high caliber Fūinjutsu.As witnessed during the preeminent battles against Madara Uchiha and the forebearer of chakra Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, those approaching or within the dominion of immortality could only be defeated by sealing them. Members such as Shuten Dōji has truly went above and beyond when incorporating this technique into his arsenal. Coupled with his Devil's Brew, Shuten Doji has gained an peerless statement of the former. Aside from physical enhancements, a side effect of this technique is that the user has experienced time in (more aptly referred to as ) as a result of karma during the ceremony. Having experienced their eventual fate, users of this technique are able to go through life without fear as their fate cannot be eluded. Having experienced what the Naraka Realm has to offer and coming back to the Impure Land, the user has gained a level of understanding the flow of limited causality. This foresight grants the user impeccable attention to detail and the culmination of events. However, this ability requires an extraordinary amount of chakra to maintain. The visual preeminence of causality causes the user ponder their own decision making and are able to go against the predetermined consequences while understanding their drawbacks. Trivia *In order for this technique to activate, the user must decapitate themselves in an uncomfortable ritualistic setting. *The inspiration for this technique stems from the Christian concept of being which is basically a spiritual rebirth. Other inspiration comes from the Berserk Series, Eclipse Ceremony and various cult sacrifices. See Also *Living Corpse Reincarnation Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Yin Release Category:Yang Release Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Supplementary Category:Fuinjutsu Category:SahaTo